


Labor Pains

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-12
Updated: 2009-10-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:12:10
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: 18 year old Dean Winchester is about to learn that Pregnancy and Marriageain't all roses and sunshine.(Sequel to 'Entwined Hearts' Still told through Journal Entries)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** because a few wanted one here's the sequel to 'Entwined Hearts' I hope people like it as I'm still nervous about posting this .

  
Author's notes: Here's the prologue hope ya'll like it.  


* * *

Hiyde ho I'm back back back!!. How long's it been since I last graced you with tales of my

life?. Two and a half years I think wowwie nearly three whole years can ya bloody believe it? I sure can't.

 

 

A hellva lot has happened in that time .However I will not be gracing you with every freaking detail of what's occurred in those years rather I shall be focusing on various key events.

 

Where did we last leave off? ah yes now I remember. We last left off with me telling you that my newly high school graduated pregnant self was getting ready to get hitched .

 

 

Well I'm not going to go into great detail on the grand event. I will tell you the following things though.

 

 

We had a very small ceremony in Vermont. Where the only people in attendance aside from Sam and I were well Mom and Dad. Sam's stupid ass parents weren't there for the very obvious reason that Sam disowned their narrow minded assess a few years back.

 

After the wedding we spent two glorious weeks touring Europe (way awesome). Next time I'll tell you about the first time I had a weird food craving.

 

 

 

 

Until Then,

Dean!


	2. Chapter 1

  
Author's notes: Here's another part hope ya'll like it.

please let me know you're thinking of this.  


* * *

I'm back once more isn't that totally awesome? well duh of course it is (geez Dean self absorbed much? haha).

 

 

When I last graced you with my awesome presence nearly three years had come and gone. I also told you a little about my awesome wedding in Vermont.

 

 

If I ain't mistaken which I am so not(bring it down a notch will ya dude!) tonight I was going to tell you about the first time I awoke to some weird ass pregnancy endused food craving.

 

 

It was three in the crack ass morning when I was rudely awoken by my damn child who was demanding I feed it Vanilla Ice Cream with sliced pickles smothered in caramel syrup (all on the Ice Cream). 

 

 

So shaking Sam awake (alright smacking him awake) I Haha made him go to the 24 hour store to get me some.

 

Dude wasn't very pleased at being woken up for that but I seriously didn't give a rats ass I mean it's his fault I was having these cravings anyway.After all he was the one to knock me up.

 

So yeah made him go get me my food them made him sit with me as I ate said food (think he might have thrown up a little in his mouth ha).

 

 

Next time I'll tell you about the strange phone call .

 

Until Then,

Dean


	3. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Hope people are enjoying this story.  
Sorry if it's a tad boring it'll get better promise.Just please bare with me .  


* * *

It's me it's me yes it is .Which is just awesome! .

 

 

 

 

What's on tonight's agenda? let me think hmmm...oh yes tonight I was going to tell you about the strange phone call right right? yup yup .

 

 

 

Alrighty so it was a week after the first food craving incident oh fine five days but close enough to a week so shut it.

 

 

 

Anyway as I was telling you .It was a Thursday afternoon and I was waiting for Sammy to get home from the store so we could go to mom and dads for dinner When the house phone rang

 

 

Rushing to get it and almost tripping on one of 'palas' stupid chew toys anyway who is on the line? you want to know? yeah of course what a stupid question Dean.

 

 

No one well no one at first (thought they hung up) then after a second or two a mousy unintelligible voice comes on the line repeating the same weird ass word over and over like a freaking mantra before the line was cut off. What was the word? beats the ever living hell out of me there was too much damn static on the other end.

 

 

Now you want to know who it was? right? well again my answer is beats the ever living daylights out of me but one thing was for sure it gave me a bit of the shivers.

 

 

Did I mention this to Sammy? no damn way.Why not? why cause him unnecessary stress when there's no need for it. Besides they never called again so the freaky ass phone call was put in the dark recesses of my mind never to see the light of day.

 

 

On the next installment I'll tell you about our first doctors appointment.

 

Until Then,

Dean


	4. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: Here's the thing I know exactly what I want to happen in this story well a general idea at least but it seems that the words are not coming out on paper and this stupid awful cold I currently have has killed some brain cells so .What I'm trying to get at here is please bare with me on this story and excuse any future delays .  
One more thing please tell me what you are thinking of this as I'd like to know whether or not this is worth continuing.  


* * *

It's true I'm back back again yes I am and I've come baring more tales to tell.

 

What's on tonight's agenda? let's see hmmm...okay yeah tonight I was going to tell you

about our first obstetrician appointment.

 

 

Right well that's been changed .By changed I mean that I'll no longer be re encountering the doctors visit. I'll just give ya a quick overview why? cuz I got another tale I must tell.

 

 

Alrighty so yeah the doctors appointment went well .Well okay doc thinks I need to lay off anything both strenuous and stressing but I already knew that and just in case ya were wondering I was three months pregnant k?.

 

 

Now moving on something happened? what happened? you ask.

 

Good question it was the morning of my fourth month and the day was bright and sunny and Sam and I were on our way to find out the sex of the baby when........

 

I got to jet but I'll tell you next time.

 

Until Then ,

Dean


	5. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: Ummm...this chapter is dare I say boring as can be.I apologize but as I mentioned before this is not coming out right on paper which is why I really need to know if this story is worth continuing .so please let me know as I fear no one's interested.  


* * *

Tonight We're going to skip the usual introduction and get right to tonight's tale?.

 

As a matter of fact the next half a dozen or so installments won't be as lighthearted as they've been thus far as we're starting to cross murkier waters.

 

 

With that out of the way let's get this show on the road shall we?.

 

 

We last left off with me telling you how Sam and I were on our way to the obstetricians office to find out the sex of our baby right?.

 

 

Right well we were in our new SUV (we still have our own cars so chill)(We just needed something roomier and well safer for the baby hence the new vehicle).

 

 

Anyway there we were heading to the doctors tossing around baby names when.

 

 

Damn deep breathe Dean you can do this .

 

When Oh God when ........I can't do this not right now I thought I could but I can't not at this moment I simply can't .

 

I'm sorry I got to go it's too painful for me even after all this time.

 

Maybe next time I'll be able to discuss this with you.

 

 

Until Then,

Dean


	6. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: Once again please let me know whether or not this story is worth continuing as I fear people aren't interested in it.  
Oh and I sincerely apologize if this part is not very interesting. Please remember I'm having a whole lot of trouble writing what I want to write on paper. the words are just not coming out right if at all.  


* * *

As was established last time we'll be skipping the usual intros for a little while at least.

 

 

We last left off with me bidding a hasty retreat and being unable to tell you basically anything about what occurred that day.

 

 

Not because I didn't want to divulge any details but simply because what happened on that particular day was not only way to painful but was the catalyst that set in motion

the events that happened not long after ,events that if I am honest nearly tore my marriage apart.

 

 

I'm finally after nearly three years ready to tell my story no matter how painful a story it

is.

 

 

So I told you how Sammy and I were in our new family car tossing around baby names as we headed to see our obstetrician to find out the sex of our baby right?.

 

 

Well everything was great we were happy and excited when out of suddenly out of nowhere I was doubling over the passenger seat screaming in total agony.

 

I didn't know what was going on Sam didn't know what was going.It was to soon to soon to be in labor I was only 4 months along for pete sake .

 

Scared off our asses we headed as fast as we could to the hospital.

 

Where there everything just spun out of control.

 

I'll Tell you more next time.

 

Until Then,

Dean


	7. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: I am not too thrilled about this chapter .Nothing's really coming out right(still) .So sorry if this chapter stinks. And sorry for the repetitiveness . Again please let me know what you are thinking of this as I still fear no ones liking this.  


* * *

Last time we left off with me telling you how we were on our way to find out the sex of the baby when out of nowhere I was doubling over the passenger seat screaming in complete and total agony .

 

 

 

As we neared the hospital emergency entrance tears were rapidly cascading down my eyes and onto the floor.

 

 

 

I don't know if I mentioned this before or not (probably not) but in those moments no amount of fear I'd experienced in my 18 years of life compared to the fear I was feeling then.

 

 

I could feel Sammy my Sammy trembling beside me as he guided me out the car .Hear his whispered reassurance ,feel his authoritative and commanding presence as he yelled and demanded help.

 

 

Everything that transpired once I was hastily wheeled inside the hospital was a complete and utter blur.

 

A blur of uniformed nurses and doctors and antiseptic smelling rooms .

 

 

In the mist of all that the one word to penetrate my senses was 'miscarriage' before everything went black

 

 

I think that's about all I can deal with right now.

next time I'll explain to you how I lost my baby.

 

Until Then,

Dean


	8. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: again please let me know what you're thinking of this story . Thank you :).  
P.S The reason why Dean lost the baby was made up by me I am not a doctor but it seemed like a plausible reason for someone to lose a baby.  


* * *

When we last left off I told you about the fear and pain I went through that awful day

that would forever be etched in my mind .

 

 

The day that shit shit after all this time it still hurts like a muther ...The day I lost my un born baby.

 

 

The feeling of losing a child especially one that just never really got a chance at life is like no other.

 

 

It was all my fault my un born baby was dead if I'd just taken better care of my body my baby would have had the adequate amount of vitamins and nutrients it needed to survive .

 

 

Alright Dean enough with this whole guilt tripping bull crap and the 'what shoulds' and shit because it happened and no amount of guilt and shit is going to change anything damnit.

 

 

Staring sightlessly into the to bright hospital wall and feeling complete and utter numbness ,I let the sounds the doctor,Sammy and anyone and anything around me drift into a mere echo.

 

 

 

I don't really know how long I was in the hospital as I had retreated into the dark recesses of my own mind.

 

 

Once home though things took a turn for the worst.

 

 

I'll tell you more next time

Until Then,

Dean


	9. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: Things are still not wanting to come out right so I apologize if this chapters stinky.

Again please let me know what ya'll are thinking of this story thank you :).  


* * *

If I remember correctly we last left off with me mentioning that after the loss of my un born child I just retreated into the dark recesses of my mind.

 

 

I also mentioned how once at home things truly turned for the worst. In the next couple of installments I will reliving with you some of what transpired .

 

 

First though let me just tell you that when you lose a child even an un born one it just feels like

part of you has been ripped to pieces and you just don't really know how to function.

 

 

The fact that I never got to hold my baby in my arms,never got to rock it to sleep and all that just

makes you feel it ten fold ya know?. Especially since for four months I felt my baby growing inside of me.

 

Alright enough of that Dean ! just enough .Let's just get on with the story/tale whatever okay?.

 

As previously mentioned things got bad at home right?.Well once at home I basically became a shell. I refused to eat ,speak and basically do anything but lock myself in the bedroom where I bathed myself in utter darkness.

 

No matter how hard Mom ,Dad and Sammy (poor Sammy the shit I must of put him through) tried to help me I just kept myself drowning in my own self grief.

 

It was three weeks after the lose of my baby when things took another turn.

 

I'll tell you next time

Until Then,

Dean!


	10. Chapter 9

  
Author's notes: *Major Warning:This Chapter Contains attempted Suicide please I beg you if reading about this matter is bothersome for you then I urge you to skip this chapter thank you.*

oh and p.s words are still not flowing the way they should so I was less then happy with this chapter.  


* * *

Alright yeah so it's been what five/six months since I last shared with you any tales..Just about yeah. 

 

 

I seriously didn't mean to let ya hang for that long but life just happens ya know?.

 

 

So where did we last leave off?. Let me think for a sec hmmm... oh ok yeah we left off with me telling how after the lose of my un born baby I basically consumed myself in grief.

 

 

Three weeks into my grief things took another turn. What happened? I'll tell you.

 

There I was sequestered in my darkened bedroom ,staring at nothing,lost in my own grief addled mind .When as if almost on auto pilot I got off the bed I'd been lying on and tred to the bathroom.

Turning the bathroom light on and heading straight towards medicine cabinet above the sink.

 

I take a moment to glimpse at the shell of a person I'd become in the mirror part of it before sliding the glass panel open and proceeding to extract a bottle full of pain killers.

 

Opening the bottle up and extracting nearly all the pills in my right palm I shoved them in my mouth swallowing them dry before heading back out to the bedroom.

 

Lying fetal position on the king sized bed I closed my eyes to wait for everything to end.

 

More Next time.

 

Until Then,

Dean


	11. Chapter 10

  
Author's notes: *Mentions of Suicide attempt*  
Please tell me what you're thinking of this  
thanks.(umm I use the word 'well' a lot in this chappy sowwy hee)oh and words still not flowing right.  


* * *

Alright Last time I well basically told you how...well to be blunt here how I very nearly

committed well suicide by well taking almost an entire bottle of pain pills.

 

 

Before I get into what happened after .I'm going to just take a second or two to well explain my actions a tad not that I feel the need to justify myself or anything of the sort.

 

 

Why did I do what I did????? because I couldn't deal with the hurt and pain anymore.

So my actions may have seemed like a total cop out and I was most definitely leaving behind a shattered Sammy,Mom and Dad but at the time the only thing going through my messed up mind as I took them pills was that here was a way to finally be free of all the hurt and pain.

 

 

With that said I'll now tell you what happened awhile later.

 

I don't remember much just waking up in a white hospital room hooked up to an IV machine .

 

 

Running a hand through my face I notice for the first time Sammy long limbs in one of the hospitals chairs head rolled back asleep.

 

 

Want to know what else happened????.Well once Sammy woke up he wasn't too pleased with me.

 

If crying and screaming could be considered un pleased.

 

What happened to me???? I uhhh...ended up staying in a kind of a rehab well health center to help me deal with basically everything. Stayed there for about a month.

 

I went after I came to startling conclusion that I was causing those around me so much pain by all this not to mention pushing them away and tearing my marriage apart.

 

 

In order for me to work on fixing everything with everyone I needed to fix myself first.

 

First step properly mourn the lose of the baby as I'd yet to properly mourn the baby.

 

 

Next time I'll share with you a little about what went down at the center.

 

 

Until Then,

Dean


	12. Chapter 11

  
Author's notes: Please tell me what you are thinking of this.But please don't be cruel and mean and tell me that Dean sounds to much like a girl or that basically my writing is all wrong or that this story is aggravating because that's being cruel. So please if you aren't liking my story then please don't read and if you do read please don't leave any nasty reviews cuz I will delete .I'm already having a low self esteem on this story plz dont make it any lower with cruel comments.thank u  


* * *

Where did we last leave off ???? hmm..okay FYI I ask that question yes and maybe it's a tad annoying and repetitive but until there's a law on asking said question so damn much then I shall continue asking it kay?.

 

 

 

So where did we last leave off??..........oh yes we left off..wait a second before continuing I want to re establish the fact that five months had gone from the installment before last as pointed out on last times installment.(make sense much Dean).

 

 

Alrighty moving on we last left off with me telling you how after almost committing suicide I had finally realized how much I needed to work on fixing myself in order to fix everything else including my marriage .For that I needed help,I needed to go to the health/rehab center where there I was finally able to properly mourn my unborn baby.

 

 

 

I am pretty sure now you want to know detail for detail on the going ons in that place huh?. Well sadly that ain't going to happen. Simply because there's just too flipping much to tell and so damn little time.

 

 

What I will be doing is giving you a very quick overview k?. For starters I was there for a little over a month. During that month they (the therapists) really helped me to mourn and finally come to terms with the lose of my baby. With their family sessions I was able to start trying to fix the hurt and pain I'd unintentionally caused the three most important people in my life.

 

 

Next time I'll tell you about the first night back home from the center.

 

Until Then,

Dean


	13. Chapter 12

  
Author's notes: Please tell me what you are thinking of this.But please don't be cruel and mean and tell me that Dean sounds to much like a girl or that basically my writing is all wrong or that this story is aggravating because that's being cruel. So please if you aren't liking my story then please don't read and if you do read please don't leave any nasty reviews cuz I will delete .I'm already having a low self esteem on this story plz dont make it any lower with cruel comments.thank u.Oh and If I Do write a slightly 'girly' dean its because one I feel he needs to let his feelings out more and two because I stink at keeping the characters in well character so I write them a tad ooc. Again if you are enjoying my story even a tad please let me know please.  


* * *

Before starting off with tonight's installment let me just inform ya that starting tonight

things will begin turning onto a slightly lighter note. Why's that? ya ask well I feel that that I've pretty much shared enough drama to seriously last a freaking lifetime. That's not to say that my life has suddenly become all lollipops and candy canes cuz seriously? no.I'm just going to be focusing on the slightly lighter and just maybe a tad happier well positive at least aspects of my so called life k?.

 

 

 

Alrighty now that that's out of the way let's move on and get to tonight's installment okay? okay!.

 

 

Where oh where did we leave off? let's see....oh yeah we left off with me telling ya that next I would be re encounting some of the stuff that occurred the day I came home from the health center.

 

 

The first thing to greet me upon my arrival at home was the sight of a hideous big bright banner with the words 'Welcome Home Dean' before getting bombarded with near suffocating hugs from mom and dad.

 

 

What else happened???????? let's see let's see hmmm.... Well truthfully nothing to exciting occurred that day not really.

 

 

Mom and Dad stayed until almost one in the morning (parental units were reluctant to leave)(giving the previous circumstances I could totally understand and even dig it a bit).

 

They weren't the only ones reluctant to basically let me out of their sight Sammy my wonderful and totally awesome Sammy was seriously glued to my side all damn day actually for a while after I got home but that's a story for another day.

 

 

Here's a tiny piece of left field information for you Sammy quit his teaching job when we lost the baby. Before you ask no we aren't in the poor house. Sammy mine still has enough money left in his bank account (now ours) to live comfortably for the rest of both our lives without the need to work.So we were not in the poor house.

 

 

Here's something else totally none sequiter Sammy mine has turned into book writing(novelist hee) (one or two have even made the top best selling list) but again that's a story for another time.

 

 

Next time I'll be telling ya about the awesome surprise waiting for me a month after coming home.

 

Until Then,

Dean


	14. Chapter 13

  
Author's notes: once again if you're liking this story even a lil plz lemme know thanks  


* * *

Alright I'm back once more. Yes I bring back the intros why? cuz as mentioned last time things will be starting to turn on a slightly lighter note again not that everything was lollipops and candy canes or roses and sunshine cuz uh no. I'm just going to focus a little more on the happier aspects of my life k?. Though I think I just may off with the intros anyhow simply cuz they are a tad stupid and repetitive but we'll see k?.Yes I am practically repeating what was said on the last installment oh well haaaa.

 

 

 

 

With that said lets move on to tonight's tale shall we?.If I ain't mistaken tonight I was going to tell ya all about the awesome and if I'm honest sweetest surprise awaiting me at home a month after returning from the center.

 

 

 

Well I got good news and bad news for ya. Which do ya want first? good news? alrighty good news first it is .Good news I will be sharing with you my surprise bad news though? not tonight next time though .

 

 

 

 

Tonight I was going to tell ya something else something tray awesome well alright not really I was just going to clear some stuff up for ya so here we go.

 

 

Number one do Sammy mine and I still have 'Pala' the chocolate lab? yes as a matter of fact he's more a pain in the ass then ever.

 

Number two did I ever begin working for dad at his auto body shop? once again the answer is yes.

 

 

What else? do I still miss my un born child? big hell yes every flipping day but I've learned to cope with it and move on in my life. Though it helps immensely to have such awesome people in my life.Also do I still feel the need to swallow a whole pill bottle at times? Yes but Thanks to these anti depressants called Zoloft and the help and support of mom,dad and sammy the urges are only a

whisper.Which is why I rather just focus on some positive things rather then the negative

 

I'll tell you this Sammy mine and I ended up putting a small headstone near the flower garden with the inscription ' for A Light that never got to shine,An Angel that never got to spread it's wings' .

 

 

What else???????????? yeah I can't think of anything at this time .

 

So I am just going to jet.

 

Next time I'll tell you about the surprise k?

 

Until Then,

Dean


	15. Chapter 14

  
Author's notes: If you all will allow me I'd like to just explain a little more why my Dean is seeming to come off 'girlie'. 1. Dean is sharing his inner most thoughts to his journal and at times when a person is writing down their feelings a side they don't usually show comes out and Dean is letting out his inner 'feminine side'.2. It's all 100% fiction and which means it's okay if the characters act in ways they'd normally wouldn't it's also okay to make them do and say anything that's the great part of writing something fictional.3.I hadn't thought of this reason till someone pointed it out but the Dean in my story didn't have to worry about growing up to fast or live with a hard headed unemotional dad or a bull headed Sam.He was able to be a kid and show emotions plus no supernatural add that to him being any only child and kid grew being well spoiled and loved by both parents .Hopefully now the 'girlie' Dean thing can rest in peace heehee.  


* * *

Tonight's installment will be a tad on the short side. Yeah see I've been feeling a tad under the weather(too damn much chocolate eating) so tonight's installment will be a shorty but a goodie .

 

 

If I aint mistaken tonight I was going to tell you about the awesome/sweet surprise I had waiting for me at home.

 

 

First let me just tell you that Ever since the baby incident my marriage had been on the rocks. Even after coming home from the center the atmosphere at home was utterly tense. So it was with great shock to come home from mom and dads one evening to find Sammy mine standing in the foyer dressed in a tux lightly twirling a blue silk blindfold in one hand and a red rose in another.

 

Yeah was I left breathless? speechless? duh course I was.

 

 

Yeah so walking towards me he hands me the rose then instructs me to close my eyes while he puts the blindfold over them .Once that's done what does he do? he takes my elbow and proceeds to steadily guide me into .............yeah want to know?. Okay I shall tell you but only a run down k? cuz dude I'm seriously aint feeling to good.

 

 

Our destination the dinning room where about a half a dozen white candles were illuminating the room.

 

Lets see he pulled a chair out for me where he then wowed me with an awesome dinner and best part? k second best after desert he surprised me with two tickets to the Bahamas.

 

That night was magical we made love till sunrise.

 

Next time I'll tell you about the trip

 

till then,

Dean.


	16. Chapter 15

  
Author's notes: Once again if you are liking this story even a wittle bit please let me know.  
thankies  


* * *

Okay Hello to you *grimces* yeah that was pretty lame.

 

 

Alright if I remember correctly tonight I was going to tell you about you about our trip to the Bahamas right? well I was going to start telling ya about it cuz there is just a lot of totally awesome stuff that happened in the two weeks we were there.Not that I was going give ya a play by play of our Bahamas adventure because ah no.

 

 

Unfortunately that so is not going to happen tonight. Why the hell not???well well........something unexpected occurred. Uh what? you so kindly ask well I'll will tell you .

 

 

See I just got back from the hospital where I had spent the weekend in .Now you're thinking whatttttttt ?? how the bloody hell did that happen?. Wellllllllll See..........Long story really short I was having trouble breathing due to a blood clot in my lungs .Then I had a horrid allergic reaction to the stupid antibiotics .So now I one have an ugly rash practically everywhere(entire body is on fire) but two I ballooned up and have a damn fever so ya .But fear not our regularly scheduled program will resume when I aint feeling so flipping bad.

 

Until Then,

Dean.


	17. Chapter 16

  
Author's notes: Since I'm less then happy with this story.It just didn't flow like the first and it ended up turning in a direction I didn't plan nor if I'm honest want.there will only be one more part after this one I'm just going off this sucker. However I Have plans for a Companion piece to 'Entwined Hearts' from Sam's POV .That one will be fast paced and very lighthearted however I don't want start something no one'll read so if you are interested in my writing a companion piece to 'Entwined Hearts' plz let me know I need at the very least 3 people interested.  
Thanks  


* * *

*Waves* I'm back once again with another awesome tale to tell. Alright so the stupid flipping intros have yet to be offed .They will be though eventually ......maybe.It's just a bloody freaking hard habit to break I'm trying though so bleh to you.

 

 

 

So let's get onto tonight's tale shall we???.If I remember right tonight I was going to begin telling you about our trip to the Bahamas as last time I was sadly unable to due to well minor health reasons.

 

 

I'm here again and this time I'm actually feeling like a human being so let's get this ball rolling ok?.

 

 

Let's we got there early (2pm) so after checking in and dropping our bags off in one of the most huge ass suites I ever bloody seen ever. Speaking of the suite did I mention the awesome ocean window view? no? kay well now I just did so haaaa.

 

 

Alrighty so once we got settled and changed and stuff we went on our merry way(okay that was totally too gay even for me heehee).Let's try this again shall we ? this time with a tad less gayness and utter lameness .

 

 

Once we changed into our swimming trunks we headed down to the beach where we draped our towels over two of the lounge chairs.Once we did that I proceeded to grab the sun tan lotion before rubbing (slowly)it liberally all over my husbands incredibly sexy body.(Which I may add is all mine).

 

 

Once that was done he started rubbing sun block lotion ( hey I burn pretty easily so no sun tan lotion for me )on my chest and back with those big strong and sensuous hands of his (again all mine ).

 

 

Once that too was out of the way Sammy mine went for a swim in the ocean while I stayed behind to take a little nappy nap.So after exchanging a quick kiss and 'I love yous' I was left alone.

 

 

 

Let's skip some because if I give you a play by play of the transpirings of the day we arrived I could be here sitting on my behind all night and really I ain't got time.

 

 

Here's a recap we stayed at the beach a while .Then we went back to our suite and didn't emerge for the rest of the day. Oh get your mind out of the gutter Sammy mine got a freaking sun burn so instead of going out and doing some oh I don't know fun we were stuck inside where I spent the night putting soothing lotion(for sunburn and shit)as well as putting cold wet cloths on said burns all the while my husband was being flipping whinny little bitch.

 

 

 

 

That's all for now more tales of our trip next time.

 

 

Until then,

Dean


	18. Epilogue

  
Author's notes: Well This is the final chapter. Thank you to those who've stuck by and continued to read this story regardless how icky it was. I also want to mentioned that The prologue to the companion piece to 'Entwined Hearts'(sams pov) will be posted as soon as possible I promise :) just please be patient with me as i'm currently having comp probs but I promise to start posting the story as soon as possible.  


* * *

Here I am once again with more tales .Before beginning with tonight's tale I just want to let ya know that we are sadly drawing to a close in our lovely tales. I simply have got very little me time anymore so sadly the end is drawing near.Actually this will be the last installment.

 

 

Now that that's out of the way lets commence with with tonight's tale.

 

 

We last left off with me telling ya a little about our first day in the Bahamas and how Sammy mine ended up getting a mean ass sun burn.

 

Well thanks to that we wasted almost our entire first week sequestered in our hotel suite where I the awesome husband that I am took care of my man(aww stuff it a dudes entitled to give their significant other a little tender love and care).

 

 

Thankfully by the time week two came around Sammy mine was feeling better so we finally got to get away from that room that although spacious was beginning to feel stuffy.

 

 

Here's some of the things we did. We went sightseeing ,Snorkeling,we bought mom and dad some souvenirs ,we went to dinner and we even went to some hot ass dance club named 'Glitter'(stupid name I agree)(yes I was still technically under 21 but money talks baby) .We did so much more such as make love till we were both dehydrated.

 

 

Let us skip to oh say seven weeks after coming home from our trip.

 

Alrighty so it was seven weeks later and Sammy mine and I were at mom and dads place for our weekly dinners and I was in the kitchen getting me a soda when all of sudden I was over come with a sense of vertigo and before I knew it everything went pitch black.

 

 

I awoke sometime later at the hospital with a doctor with peppermint hair and a white lab coat telling me that they took some blood tests and it seems I was 5 1/2 weeks pregnant.

 

 

Now going to get into what went through my mind then because every possible emotion that could of gone on went through.Scared,Excitement and sadness.Scared of losing that baby like the first one,excitement of having another chance to have a baby and sadness over my first child.

 

 

Fortunately everything turned out okay and nearly eight months later I had not one but two healthy 6lb babies .Mary Elizabeth Wesson-Winchester and Riley Thomas Wesson-Winchester.

 

 

Though these babies filled a void in my life I will always mourn and love my first baby.

 

 

A year after giving birth to Mary and Riley I got knocked up again .This time we had a little girl named Savannah.

 

 

This is where I bid ya adue for I have plenty of shit to do. Have no fear though for I might just be back someday with more tales to tell.

 

 

Until Then Keep On Rockin,

Dean

 

 

 

 

END


End file.
